timschaferfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Riggs
Eddie Riggs is the protagonist of Brutal Legend. Named after Iron Maiden mascot Eddie the Head and creator Derek Riggs, his design also drew a great deal of inspiration from actor, musician and professed metal fan Jack Black, who even ended up voicing the character. Tim Schafer explains that he got the idea for using a Roadie as the main character for a video game when he met one of Megadeth's roadies, Tony. Appearance and Personality Eddie is a big man with a big heart who has a great deal of sympathy for the cause of Ironheade and pursues its goals at great personal risk. He is, however, a merciless opponent who has no qualms about visiting violence upon his demonic foes. His main focus in life is his love of music. Eddie's can be immature at times, frequently sarcastic and snarky. However, he also knows when it's time to be serious, and is an efficient and capable leader of men. He also knows that, as a roadie, his place isn't in the leadership of an army - a fact proven upon his initial meeting with Lars Halford. Eddie is also friendly and a good advisor, when people (Lita, Kage, and the Headbangers) have doubts of what they can do, Eddie supports them and helps them realize how strong and powerful they really are. Eddie also has a strong sense of justice in him when someone is being attacked or discriminated against. Eddie has strong feelings for Ophelia; he was somewhat jealous of Lars when Ophelia acknowledges him instead of Eddie, but he doesn't let it change the way he thinks of his friends. Even when Ophelia is taken in by the Drowning Doom, Eddie still loves her, willing to do whatever it takes to save her. Eddie is voiced by (and modelled after) actor and musician Jack Black. His original appearance was a bulkier version of Motörhead front-man Lemmy Kilmister, with the only hold-overs being Eddie's stage pass and cigarettes Story The best roadie in the world for the worst metal band in the world, Eddie finds himself seemingly transported to another world when he accidentally allows his own blood to drip onto his belt buckle, an effigy of the ancient god Ormagoden. He acquires an axe, realises that his guitar is potently magical, meets a girl, builds a car, and begins to explore the strange new world. In reality, this is actually his own world's ancient past (a time when "the music was more real"), and Ormagoden is his own father. In this era, humans are under the grip of the wicked demon Doviculus, with only a tiny and feeble resistance movement still persisting. Becoming one of its leaders, Eddie begins to rally an army and fight back against their oppressors, obtaining a giant tour bus (operated by hippie Mangus) to transport it, and defeating their overlord's most important lieutenant, General Lionwhyte. In the process, he learns much of the land's history and his own, finding out that the son of Ormagodin's return has actually been prophesied, and even unlocking his latent demon powers, which help greatly on the battlefield. Ultimately, Eddie leads his army into the heart of enemy territory and kills Doviculus in combat. Shunning all recognition, he slips away with little fanfare, apparently satisfied (at least for the time being) with literally living in the past. Special abilities Eddie is proclaimed as the "greatest roadie of all time," and supports that fact throughout the game. He is able to build the Deuce from spare parts summoned at the Temple of Ormagoden, and later organize and lead the armies of Ironheade. He is also a skilled guitarist, able to perfectly read tabulature and shred with Clementine surprisingly well. He can use the Separator almost perfectly, even though he admits that he'd never used an axe before. This may or may not be the influence of having a warrior father and a demon mother, who also wielded the axe. Eddie is also very strong. As he was assembling the Druid Plow he lifted its body and frame with ease. He's also shown carrying large amp towers for the Roadies to carry when gearing up to assault Lionwhyte's stronghold. Category:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Brutal Legend characters